


The girl under the mask

by NatMatryoshka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Rey is an adorable troll, Rey playing with Kylo's helmet, so much fluff sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMatryoshka/pseuds/NatMatryoshka
Summary: Just a playful moment between Kylo Ren and Rey.Special guest: Kylo's helmet.[Written for the Reylo Flash Fiction Rendezvous, by cuddlesome.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in English instead of translating my work from Italian, and I really enjoy myself with this small exercise. I thank my bae Ailisea - as always - for being so cute and beta-reading this for me, and for being always by my side.  
> Thanks to cuddlesome too, I really loved this small initiative! It was fun writing something nice and fluff, for once.

“Look at me, I’m the mighty Kylo Ren!”  
“Rey, stop it.”  
“I will bring terror and tragedy to your lives!”  
“It’s not even funny.”  
“Dressed in black, surrounded by screaming enemies, I’m your doom and I will finish what my grandfather has started!”  
“REY!”

Kylo sighed in exasperation. Rey was standing onto his bed, his mask on her face, mocking the boy while pointing a finger to the ceiling, pretending to be him. The fact she was wearing her usual shirt and pants made all the scene more annoying to his eyes.

“I don’t stare at the sky like I’m acting in front of a crowd. I don’t even make that _move_ with my leg”. He snorted, throwing her a glance she probably couldn’t see under the black, big mask. But Rey didn’t even care: she went on spinning around like she was showing her power to an adoring multitude of people, while the tails of her beige tunic accompanied her movements. He shouldn’t have left his mask unattended.

To make things worst, Rey started jumping up and down on the bed like a child. She had discovered before that her voice could change while she was speaking inside the helmet, and _obviously_ she didn’t lose the opportunity to use that magical item for her purposes.

“Oh hello there, I’m a Knight of Ren. My name is Kylo Ren. And my voice is… uhm… a little scary, I know. But I’m a good guy, really. A really good, good guy. I always pet Millicent when she crosses my way in the hallways. And I never forget to put the toilet seat down. My mom loves me. And I wanna say to all of you that Rey is a wonderful girl, the best pilot and scavenger I’ve ever known and-”

She probably wanted to add something more, but a big hug behind her back stopped her words. Kylo dragged her on the bed - carefully, he didn’t want to hurt the girl or damage the helmet - and started tickling her stomach with both hands, making Rey smile and shake her legs in the air. The girl bursted in uncontrollable laughs and the mask returned the sound as gurgles and gabbles, like a strange creature was complaining about something somewhere in the room. Then Kylo started giving her little neck bites, and the laughs turned into tiny moans, distorted by the mask. Kylo started laughing too: he just couldn’t resist.

They both lied on the bed, exhausted but happy like they haven’t been in a long time. Rey pulled the mask off, so she could look at his face without only seeing him through the small visor. Kylo’s eyes looked brighter than usual, full of small sparkles of amber, gems she could look at for hours without getting tired. She let her hand run through his hair, so soft and black, wonderful.

After a while, she hummed against his arm. “Ben?”  
“Mmh?”  
“Thanks for letting me play with your mask.”  
“You thank me for such a small thing?” he smiled, and smiles like that one were rare for him. “You seemed to enjoy yourself so much I couldn’t take it away from you. Like an happy child.”  
_You’re pure and sweet like a child and I like when you’re relaxed around me, he’d have wanted to say_. But Kylo Ren remained silent instead. He didn’t know how to express his feelings without being cheesy, he was new to things like being himself. When you hide for a lifetime, even simple words like “I like you” become impossible to say out loud… but he tried, and tried again. One day he would have been able to love her like she deserved.

She was so quiet that for a moment Ben thought she had fallen asleep. A moment later, a small voice broke the silence.  
“Your mask is pretty entertaining anyway. I like it. Have you ever used it to make funny voices?”  
He snorted again, but this time he laughed right away, and started tickling her stomach once more.


End file.
